Country
by Doomina
Summary: SB. AU. PWP. Sirius passa seu aniversário sozinho no celeiro da fazenda, mas sempre há uma pessoa para incomodá-lo enquanto ele tenta se divertir. Escrita para o Projeto Dirty Little Secrets da sessão Blackamoor no fórum 6v.


**N/A:**

Agradecimentos à beta-reader Moonlit por ter revisado essa fic. ;D

Escrita para o chall da dione, o Projeto Dirty Little Secrets e o Projeto Where Else da sessão Blackamoor no fórum 6v.

* * *

**Aviso:** Essa fic é PWP e AU. Ou seja, nada de enredo mirabolante ou magia. ;D

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Country**

por Doomina

* * *

_dedicada à A Mira Black, por seu aniversário..._

* * *

Ele nunca se divertira tanto em uma única noite. Sirius não estava acostumado a ficar sozinho em seu aniversário, mas vários imprevistos haviam impedido os amigos de comparecem a sua pequena festa privada e ele acabou sozinho num celeiro repleto de bebidas alcoólicas, caixas de som e mesas para jogar cartas. Ainda sim, ele não desistiu de comemorar e aproveitou a ausência dos pais para aproveitar sua solidão em grande estilo.

Colocou seu jeans mais caro, com o cinto de couro que sua prima Andrômeda havia enviado de presente, apanhou uma camisa xadrez escura e seu chapéu antes de ligar o som no volume mais alto e experimentar uma dose do conhaque que roubara no escritório do seu pai. Começou a selar o cavalo enquanto pensava se conseguiria ouvir a música ao cavalgar pela propriedade. Talvez fosse o momento certo para testar a potência daquelas caixas de som que James dissera ter restaurado.

- MAIS QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – berrou Bellatrix assim que escancarou as portas do celeiro com um chute.

Sirius sequer ouviu o que ela dissera, mas apanhou o controle remoto no bolso para diminuir o volume da música. Bellatrix cruzou os braços sobre a camisa branca que usava com o costumeiro shorts jeans curtíssimo e o chapéu prateado na mesma cor das botas de cano alto.

- Você quer destruir o celeiro? – questionou a garota, pisando firme enquanto andava até o primo – Ou a sua capacidade de ouvir?

- Eu não planejava ficar aqui – respondeu o moreno, indicando o cavalo selado com cabeça antes fechar a cerca de madeira e dese aproximar da prima, deslizandor a mão pelos quadris dela da prima para, alcançar ndo o bolso traseiro de seu shorts e, onde apanhando apanhou o maço de cigarros que ele sabia estar ali. – Tem fogo?

- Você não tem idéia... – ela tirou o isqueiro do decote e acendeu o cigarro dele. Tirou outro do maço e o levou aos próprios lábios, olhando ao redor e apoiando o cotovelo do braço cruzando sobre o peito – Então... Acho que seus amigos tiveram algo melhor para fazer do que vir a sua festa.

- Quer um gole? – ofereceu o moreno, evitando a questão enquanto esticava a garrafa de conhaque, que Bellatrix aceitou, tomando um longo gole do líquido amarelado que pareceu queimar sua garganta por um tempo. – Por que está aqui?

Ela tragou e assoprou fumaça no rosto dele antes de responder.

- Feliz aniversário. – disse, abrindo o sorriso misterioso e cheio de segundas intenções.

- Onde está meu presente?

Bellatrix riu, desviando-se dele e andando até a mesa de poker, sentando na cadeira vazia e colocando os pés sobre a superfície macia do pano escuro, encarando o primo através da fumaça que acabara de soprar no ar.

- O que você quer ganhar?

Sirius não respondeu, apenas tomou um gole de conhaque enquanto desabotoava a camisa, livrando-se dela, e ajeitava o chapéu sobre a cabeça, pegando a garrafa de conhaque antes de andar até a prima. Sentou-se na cadeira à frente dela, vendo-a embaralhar as cartas, colocando duas para ela, cinco na mesa e duas para ele em seguida.

- Que tal um pouco de diversão? – sugeriu o moreno, sorrindo para o par de ás em suas mãos enquanto usava o controle do estéreo para encontrar uma música menos agitada. Aumentou o volume e observou a prima acender mais um cigarro, levantando-se da cadeira e usando-a como degrau para subir na mesa, onde começou a dançar, balançando os quadris no ritmo da música.

Ela desabotoou o shorts e deslizou o zíper para baixo, o cigarro seguro entre os dedos enquanto a mão livre acariciava os seios por cima da camisa branca. As pernas afastadas permitiram que ela descesse os quadris até ficar na altura do rosto do primo, que não resistiu em tocá-la, ajudando-a a se livrar dos shorts mais rapidamente. Ela continuou dançando e Sirius a observava, ainda saboreando o gosto amargo do conhaque enquanto a via deslizar a calcinha de renda branca num movimento lento e sensual, usando o chapéu dele para esconder o que ele tanto ansiava ver.

Bellatrix puxou a garrafa das mãos dele, tomando um gole enquanto descia os quadris novamente, sem voltar a subir. Atirou o chapéu para longe e sentou-se de frente para ele, abrindo as pernas enquanto apoiava as botas nos braços da cadeira do primo. Levou a garrafa de conhaque ao alto e derrubou o resto da bebida sobre sua camisa branca, tornando-a transparente e vendo Sirius sorrir ao notar que ela não usava sutiã.

A garota apoiou as mãos na mesa, um pouco atrás dos quadris e observou o rapaz tirar o pequeno cigarro dos lábios, colocando-os nos dela antes de afastar os cabelos dos ombros e beijar-lhe o pescoço. Deslizou uma das mãos suavemente pela coxa da prima, seguindo pela virinha até alcançar o ponto quente e úmido que arrancou suspiros da morena.

Sirius desceu os lábios pelo colarinho molhado da camisa, sugando o tecido fino e sentindo o gosto do conhaque misturado a fragrância doce da pele dela. Tomou seu tempo com os mamilos, que sentia enrijecerem a cada toque, mesmo por cima da camisa. Usou os dentes e Bellatrix agarrou seu ombro, unhando-o e deixando cair um pouco das cinzas do cigarro em sua pele bronzeada. O rapaz contraiu os músculos, mas continuou usando os dentes, agora para abrir os botões da camisa úmida da prima.

Ela gemeu quando ele moveu os dedos com mais vigor e levou o cigarro aos lábios dele quando o mesmo ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la brevemente. Logo pôde sentir a língua dele em seu umbigo e riria pelas cócegas que causavam se não tivesse ocupada demais sussurrando para que ele não parasse com os movimentos contínuos onde mais sentia prazer em ser tocada.

Ela elevou os tornozelos, colocando-os sobre os ombros nus dele e deixando suas costas encontrarem a superfície de pano da mesa. Sirius desceu a língua pela barriga lisa dela, distribuindo beijos longos e molhados e sentindo os dedos dela em seus cabelos, massageando sua nuca e puxando levemente conforme a intensidade de seu prazer. Segurou os joelhos dela quando sentiu o ápice que ela pensava ter alcançado por completo.

Bellatrix gemeu mais alto, os músculos rígidos enquanto sua pele parecia tremer de calor que Sirius provocava com seus beijos longos e língua quente. Era forte demais e a garota sentia que perderia o controle a qualquer momento e isso não era algo que ela pretendia fazer. Tentou desvencilhar-se dele, erguendo o corpo e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa enquanto fazia força para os quadris se afastarem da cabeça dele, mas Sirius continuava segurando-a pelas coxas e quadris.

O quase inexistente cigarro ainda estava seguro em sua mão, então ela apagou a bituca no ombro de Sirius, sentindo urrar de dor antes de se afastar num movimento rápido, livrando-a brevemente para que saboreasse os últimos segundos do clímax, deixando a cabeça pender para trás e erguendo-a devagar enquanto recuperava os movimentos e os sentidos.

- Sua maldita! – berrou o rapaz, andando até uma caixa de papelão, de onde tirou uma garrafa cheia de whiskyuísque. Abriu-a rapidamente e tomou um gole, uma expressão de dor em seu rosto suado. Apanhou também o controle do estéreo e diminuiu um pouco o volume da música para que a prima pudesse ouvir seus xingamentos.

A garota riu um pouco e chutou a cadeira da sua frente, escorregando o quadril e pulando para fora da mesa. Terminou de tirar a camisa branca, escorregando o tecido pelos braços enquanto continuava a dançar no ritmo. Quando alcançou o primo, ergueu o pé e roçou a bota contra o tornozelo dele ainda coberto pelo jeans que ela começava a desabotoar naquele instante, livrando-o primeiramente do cinto de couro que estava no caminho.

- Dança comigo? – Sirius leu a pergunta nos lábios vermelhos dela, pois o tom da voz sequer passava de um sussurro.

Sirius colocou a garrafa sobre a caixa de som e enlaçou a cintura dela, sentindo sua ereção mais forte conforme a prima o massageava vagarosamente. Segurou o quadril da prima e acompanhou os movimentos dela com o seu próprio corpo. A morena virou-se de costas para ele, mas suas mãos ainda estavam no cós do jeans, descendo devagar. Sirius abraçou-a, tocando-lhe os seios e enterrando o rosto nos cabelos que caíam como cascatas em seus ombros delicados.

Continuaram dançando, entre goles de whiskyuísque e tragadas do único cigarro que ainda estava aceso e seguro nas mãos de Sirius, que deslizavam pelos seios da prima, seguindo para a cintura e quadris, que ele puxava para trás, friccionando-os contra sua ereção. Mais alguns movimentos e Bellatrix se virara novamente para ele, as pupilas dilatadas encontrando o desejo na íris negra do moreno.

Soltou o cós da calça e segurou as pontas do cinto de couro aberto com as duas mãos, puxando-as para baixo, assim como a cueca branca, que agora estava caída na altura dos tornozelos. Bellatrix ajoelhou-se, subindo as mãos pela barriga e peito do primo enquanto ele a livrava do chapéu prateado com o intuito de acariciar seus cabelos. O moreno sentia a vibração das caixas de som contra suas costas, enquanto o gosto de tabaco e de whiskyuísque misturavam-se com o imenso prazer que ele sentia naquele momento.

A morena aguardou tempo certo para afastar o rosto e arranhar o peito dele com o máximo de força que conseguia, deixando marcas que queimavam conforme Sirius urrava de dor e raiva. Ele praguejou e a segurou com força, os dedos ásperos fazendo a pele comprimida dela avermelhar até ser atirada no monte de feno com violência. O rapaz se livrou das botas rapidamente, desenroscando o jeans e a cueca antes de se jogar sobre a prima, seu peito friccionando o corpo dela contra a superfície fofa da palha seca.

Bellatrix gemeu e segurou o rosto dele que estava lado a lado com o seu.

- Sim, me possua agora. – ela sussurrou e Sirius não hesitou em obedecer, erguendo o quadril da prima e penetrando-a devagar enquanto a ouvia ofegar, a mão ainda tocando o queixo dele. – Ah, sim... Assim.

O moreno movia os quadris e apoiava os braços ao lado dos ombros da prima, sentindo as mãos coçar pelo contato com o feno. Bellatrix continuava gemendo e acompanhando o ritmo dele conforme as estocadas tornavam-se mais intensas e prazerosas. Sirius afastou o rosto dos ombros dela e ajoelhou-se no chão, segurando o quadril dela e puxando para encaixar novamente seus corpos, sentindo uma onda de prazer conforme a prima jogava a cabeça para trás, os cabelos negros misturando-se ao suor que escorria pelas costas dela.

- Está se divertindo agora, Sirius? – ela perguntou em voz alta e o seu tom era irônico e sensual ao mesmo tempo. – Ah sim... SIM! Aposto que está...

- Cala a boca, Bellatrix... – ordenou o rapaz, ríspido. Deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela, entrelaçando os dedos pelos fios negros antes de puxá-los com violência. – Gosta disso, não é? Eu sei que você gosta...

A garota gemeu em resposta - de novo e de novo - cada vez mais alto até que ele alcançou o ápice do prazer, consciente de que ela havia feito o mesmo diversas vezes antes dele. Sirius desabou sobre ela, o peito subindo e descendo com dificuldade pela pressão causada pela curva da coluna dela e a cabeça enterrada nos cabelos compridos e grudados de suas costas suadas.

O rapaz se desvencilhou da prima, deitando-se de costas no feno e vendo-a se levantar devagar e caminhar até a mesa de poker, apanhando o maço de cigarros caído no chão, juntamente ao isqueiro que usou para acender um novo cigarro. Bellatrix apanhou também a garrafa de whiskyuísque e voltou para a montanha de feno, oferecendo a garrafa para o primo antes de se deitar ao lado dele.

Sirius tomou um gole da garrafa e observou a prima tragar o cigarro pelo canto do olho. Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal, ele virou o corpo para o lado e deslizou os dedos pelos ombros nus dela, seguindo até o pulso onde pôde sentir o coração dela, ainda acelerado.

- Você não veio aqui só para me desejar parabéns, não é? – perguntou o moreno e Bellatrix tragou o cigarro antes de virar o rosto para ele e responder.

- Não. – ela levou o cigarro aos lábios dele – Eu vim para me divertir também.

- Bem... Se á assim. – ele rolou para cima dela, beijando seus lábios e sentindo mesmo gosto de tabaco e whiskyuísque da sua própria língua. Afastou o rosto e fitou as íris negras e brilhantes dela antes de sorrir maliciosamente – Pronta para mais diversão?

- Pode apostar – ela respondeu, puxando-o para mais um longo e intenso beijo.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
